Frollo's Soldiers
|voice = Jim Cummings (original film) Patrick Pinney (original film) Phil Proctor (original film) U Aung Ko (original film) Rodger Bumpass (original film) Bill Farmer (original film) Jack Angel (original film) Bob Bergen (original film) Corey Burton (original film) Eddie Korbich (original film) Philip L. Clarke (original film) Jan Rabson (original film) Hugo Weaving (original film) David Cowgill (original film) Paul Eiding (original film) Samuel E. Wright (original film) Christopher Lloyd (original film) Wallace Shawn (original film) James Woods (original film) Robert Clotworthy (original film) Scott Barnes (original film) Wayne Allwine (original film) Tony Anselmo (original film) Keith David (original film) Jonathan Dokuchitz (original film) Brian Tochi (original film) David McCharen (original film) Peter Renaday (original film) John Lithgow (original film) Robert Knepper (original film) Daamen J. Krall (original film) Peter Samuel (original film) Gordon Stanley (original film) Dee Bradley Baker (sequel) |personality = Fiendish (formerly), cruel (formerly), talkative, reliable, organized, loyal, laid-back, thoughtful, opportunistic (formerly), polite, serious-minded, greedy (formerly), unkind (formerly), aggressive (formerly), dangerous (formerly), relentless (formerly), dutiful, smart, ruthless (formerly) |appearance = Slender men wearing blue and red guard uniforms, black gloves and boots, silver helmets |occupation = Soldiers of Frollo (formerly) Soldiers of Phoebus (currently) |alignment = Bad, later good |goal = To serve Frollo (formerly) To serve Phoebus and help him protect Paris (sequel) |home = Paris |friends = Each other, Judge Claude Frollo (formerly), Brutish and Oafish Guard (formerly), Phoebus |enemies = Judge Claude Frollo, Quasimodo (formerly), Esmeralda (formerly), Djali (formerly), Phoebus (formerly), Archdeacon (formerly), Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (formerly), Quasimodo's mother, Quasimodo's father, Madellaine (formerly), Sarousch |likes = Law and order |dislikes = Corruption |weapons = Longbows |fate = Some were arrested after the death of Frollo and some reform under Phoebus' command }}Frollo's soldiers are the tertiary antagonists in Disney's 1996 animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and later serve as minor characters and allies to the heroes in its sequel. Two notable members are Brutish and Oafish Guard. Appearances ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame They first appear arresting a group of Gypsies ordered by Judge Claude Frollo, who is their leader. They also appear twenty years later at the Festival of Fools where two of them start a riot on Quasimodo who attended the Festival by accident. Esmeralda helps Quasimodo and puts the torture to a stop. When Esmeralda escapes into Notre Dame, Phoebus follows her but refuses to arrest her due to his permission to stop the torture on Quasimodo granted. When Frollo and his soldiers attempt to drag her outside of Notre Dame but force to leave by an enraged Archdeacon who warned Frollo not to touch her and Frollo orders them to guard every door. After Esmeralda escape from Notre Dame they arrest a group of Gypsies and attempt to murder an innocent family. Phoebus saves them and they attempt to execute him but the latter is rescued by Esmeralda. Frollo then orders them to burn Paris to the ground and they search everywhere and still no sign of her. At the Court of Miracles they and Frollo captured Clopin, Esmeralda, Djali, Phoebus, Quasimodo, and a group of gypsies. They also chained Quasimodo on the Bell tower to make sure he "stays there". During the execution of Esmeralda, an enraged Quasimodo rescues her after she passes out; two soldiers attempt to stop him but he swings a torch at them knocking them down and yells for Sanctuary. Frollo orders his soldiers to break down the door. Phoebus breaks free from his cage and rallies the citizens of Paris and French army to attack and free Clopin, Djali and the other gypsies from their cages. They tried to hold the citizens of Paris and French soldiers back but were defeated. After Frollo's death, when the gargoyle he was standing on suddenly comes alive and it roars thunderously at him and breaks off causing the latter falls to his death, they surrendered and were likely arrested by the French army and or executed for their crimes or most likely have reformed and rejoined. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' In the sequel the soldiers are first seen helping Phoebus find Madellaine. Soon they hear a thud on a bell that Victor, Hugo and Laverne were stuck in at Notre Dame. They rush to the bell tower to find the Archdeacon shouting that Sarousch has stolen La Fidele. Phoebus then tells the soldiers to find Sarousch. Quasimodo then thinks that Madellaine did not care about him and helped Sarousch steal the bell. Phoebus then tells the soldiers to arrest Madellaine. The soldiers soon start a manhunt for Sarousch but they don't find him. They soon tell Phoebus about this and he tells the soldiers to look further. Madellaine then tells them that Sarousch was taking the bell underground. They soon find him. After Madellaine saves Zephyr from Sarousch, the soldiers run to the boat Sarousch was on with La Fidele. They are last seen taking Sarousch to Prison. Gallery ArrestingTheGypsies.png|The soldiers arresting four gypsies for illegally entering into Paris. 2018-03-01.png|A soldier apprehending baby Quasimodo and his gypsy mother (Guard "You there, what are you hiding!?"). hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg|"Hail to the king!" HailToTheKingOfFools.png|One of the soldiers throwing a tomato at Quasimodo during the Festival of Fools. GuardsOnHorses.png|The soldiers attempting to arrest Esmeralda after she defended Quasimodo from the cruelty. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg|Frollo and the soldiers spotting Esmeralda inside the cathedral. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5085.jpg|Several soldiers guard Notre Dame, unaware that Quasimodo is helping Esmeralda escape the cathedral. ReadyToReceiveOrders.png|The soldiers ready to receive Frollo's orders to capture Esmeralda following her escape. RaidingABakery.png|The soldiers raiding a bakery to find any gypsies hiding inside. ArrestingAGypsyFamily.png|Several of the soldiers detaining a gypsy family after sinking their carriage into the water. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6138.jpg|The soldiers being ordered by Frollo to detain the gypsy family after they refused to give out Esmeralda's whereabouts. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg|The soldiers watching as Frollo burns a mill with an innocent family inside. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6363.jpg|The soldiers watching Phoebus escape after he rebelled against Frollo to save the family. DoNotHitMyHorse.png|The soldiers about to fire their arrows on Phoebus. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg|The soldiers being ordered by Frollo to let an injured Phoebus drown in the water. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Frollo and his soldiers continuing their pursuit of Esmeralda. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7251.jpg|Two soldiers escort Frollo to the cathedral, when he suspects Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape. RaidingTheCourtOfMiracles.png|Frollo and his soldiers successfully raiding the Court of Miracles after secretly following Quasimodo. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8391.jpg|One of the soldiers restraining Phoebus. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8405.jpg|The soldiers watching as Frollo gloats over his success. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg|The soldiers being ordered to take Phoebus and the gypsies away into custody. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8433.jpg|Several soldiers being ordered to take Quasimodo back to the cathedral. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8439.jpg|The soldiers being told to chain Quasimodo up at the cathedral for good measure. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8464.jpg|The soldiers detaining the gypsies in cages as Frollo initiates Esmeralda's execution. DetainingThePrisoners.png|The soldiers standing on guard in preparation for the other gypsies' execution. HaltingTheArchdeacon.png|Two of the soldiers halting the Archdeacon as he attempts to object over the execution. SeizeTheCathedral.png|Frollo telling the soldiers to seize the cathedral after Quasimodo saves Esmeralda from being burned. PickUpTheBeam.png|Frollo telling his soldiers to pick a large beam to break down the door. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8971.jpg|A soldier loses his teeth, when he is punched by Phoebus. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9001.jpg PutYourBacksIntoIt.png|The soldiers attempting to break into the cathedral by breaking down the door. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9042.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9046.jpg|Three soldiers falling into the Seine. Soldiers_shocked.jpg|The soldiers are shocked upon seeing a swarm of pigeons and doves under orders of Laverne are heading toward to them. Soldiers_pecked_by_pigeons.jpg|The soldiers are attacked and pecked by the pigeons and doves. SoldiersDefeat.png|The soldiers running away in defeat after Quasimodo pours the molten copper to protect the cathedral. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9515.jpg|"Look! Up there" Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Males